Gumball Watterson
Zachary "Gumball" Tristopher Beau Watterson is the 12-year-old main protagonist of the television series, The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a student that attends Elmore High School along with his brother, Darwin, and his sister, Anais. He has a major crush on Penny. She has a crush on him too, but both have trouble expressing their feelings to each other. In "The Shell" they finally express their feelings for each other. At times, he causes trouble, but then later learns from his mistakes. His mortal enemy is Rob (currently under the alias of Dr. Wrecker). He was voiced by Logan Grove, Jacob Hopkins and Nicolas Cantu. Appearence Gumball is a light blue cat. On his over sized head, he has 6 whiskers, but 5 are shown, because he is 2-D. He wears a tan sweater with brown cuffs and a brown collar, and rolled-up grey trousers. The inside of his mouth is pink, his tongue is light pink and his nose is orange. He also possesses a "thumb" in the hair of his tail. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous kitten. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naïveté stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego, and it is where he is most sensitive. Otherwise, he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times, he acts really stupid, and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. He happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observance and operational ingenuity, such as being able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter his own mother Nicole's hand-based offenses for a great deal of time, shown in both episodes "The Date" and "The Remote"; in which case, even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck or by someone more sensible at the time. He has shown skill in building, when he made a system of chain reactions to launch a bowling ball onto the moon, as seen in "The Car," though he failed miserably in the last element that held the launching spring up. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin as mentioned in "The Secret," and is shown making a good (extremely spicy) meal for him in the same episode. He also got a B in home eds for his cooking, and Miss Simian called his cooking divine. However, in "The Responsible," Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices, and an old shoe. In "The Knights," Gumball made a cake for Mr. Fitzgerald. Gumball is also shown to keep on forgetting his Archenemy's, Rob's name, which is a running gag in the show. Powers and Skills Gumball, as a cartoon character, can manipulate reality on a vast scale. This concept is commonly known as Toonforce. However, Gumball's Toonforce seems to be very erratic and is an "On and Off" type of ability. Sometimes Gumball can be durable enough to withstand the explosion of the Big Bang itself, transform into an actual Super Saiyan, and withstand being hit in the head with multiple bowling balls thrown at him from Tina Rex (a Tyrannosaurus many times his size), yet, other times, he can't even withstand a kick from his stepbrother Darwin. Gumball, despite being considered very unwise, can actually be very manipulative and can easily deceive other characters (even ones considered much more intelligent than himself). He is also an expert liar, this ability going along with his manipulation skills, makes Gumball a very tricky and deceptive adversary. Gumball has combat skills, like punching. Along with his unnatural durability, Gumball is very adept at surviving near-death experiences. Gumball also has the ability to move all parts of his body in any way that he desires. He has also survived being in "The Void", a space like place where the world keeps all of its mistakes''.'' In “The Sorceror”, he also has a supernatural ability, like he defeated the giant Troll by using his supernatural annoyance. Defeated or Killed Enemies *''Tina'': When Gumball and Darwin ate all the protein supplements and During School Gym, Miss Simian announces that they're going to play dodgeball, which Gumball can't stand. Tina comes over to Gumball and remarks that's he's going to get pummeled, which he does unfortunately. After almost being hit with a bowling ball, Gumball decides he has had enough, as his arms begin to grow to massive proportions, his body becomes ripped, and the mustaches grow back. He throws a dodgeball with terrifying strength, which hits Tina and causes her to crash through the wall (The Mustache). *''Tobias'': In the episode The Knight, he kicked Tobias's belly to save Penny from her father's car. In The Mothers, he and his mom, Jackie, were disqualified from the Mom-Off, after finding out they cheated. In The Test, he defeats him by vomiting out the venom inside him, making his face burned off. *''Virus'': He is killed when Gumball steps on him. (The Virus) *''Julius Oppenheimmer, Jr.: In the episode ''The Lesson, him, Gumball, and Darwin escape to the rooftop from an air conditioning vent, but find themselves stuck, as the rooftop vent was stuck and couldn't be opened. Gumball then angers Bomb Guy, causing his fuse to go off without him knowing, and they escape down in time for Bomb Guy to go off and blow open the vent. His last words are, "Well played." After the pair use a poorly-made zipline, they finally escape the school. *''William'': In the episode The Voice, Gumball hits William with a tennis racket, knocking him out of a window. *''Ant-One'': At the pool, Ant-One corners Gumball and Anton, stating that he will replace Anton and become friends with Gumball, whom he calls "father". Gumball then climbs up the diving board with Anton, explaining that Ant-One is not the original. This drives Ant-One to charge Anton, stating that if he "can't be the one, then no one can." Gumball grabs them both as they dangle off the board. Ant-One, believing that they are too heavy for Gumball, says that he must let them go. Gumball pulls them up easily, but Ant-One scratches Gumball and is dropped into the pool. He sinks to the bottom and is shredded as he is sucked into the drain. (The Recipe) *''Zach'': Gumball defeats Zach by writing Gumball in the first arcade game that he wrote his true name, Zach, in. This causes him to vanish and die. (The Name) *''Mr. Chanax'': Gumball says that it is just a bottle of Rocky's breath and rips Rocky's, and all of Soulless Office Workers', contracts. Defeated, Mr. Chanax crumples up into a ball, and Newspaper Employee, (free from the control of Mr. Chanax), collapses and every employee regains their spirit, including Rocky. With the deed done, the three hurry to the hospital while the employees heard the news that the Goblin Assistant of Mr. Chanax has been promoted to CEO by the shareholders, due to Mr. Chanax's "retirement", and told them to get back to work. (The Boss) *''Gargaroth'': Gumball tossed the last candy in Gargaroth's mouth when he was about to kiss Carrie, and he exploded, thus killing him. (The Scam) *''The Troll'': Gumball used his special annoying ability power about elves, leprechauns, and other little creatures, annoying the troll, forcing him to vomit out the people he ate, and he shrunk, eventually disappearing. (The Sorcerer) Overall, Gumball has killed 7 people during the show's run so far. Quotes "Don't be silly! I've got a much better idea." (The DVD) "I think cheese is better than cake, because you can have cheesecake, but you can't have cakecheese!" (The Mystery) "GOSH DARN IT!!!" (Several episodes, first used in The Third) "WHAT THE WHAT?!" (Many episodes) "WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?!" (The Meddler) Gallery Gumball gumball 174x252.png|His appearance from season 1. imagesCAXTKKGF.jpg|Gumball giving a peace sign. Gumball.png|His appearance from season 2. GumballSeason3.png|His appearance from season 3 onwards. The Wattersons.jpg imagesCA4KNKJY.jpg|Gumball in his promotional picture. Gumballlaugh.png|Gumball laughing Gumballscream.jpg|Gumball's Comical Scream Gumballwattersongrin.png|Gumball's large smile CARE1010151400002452 011 640x360.jpg Spoiler50.png Plan running.png Blame-Stare-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-24142715-1024-601.jpg Pros1.png Moms62.png The-Meddler.jpg Gumball's Eight Children.png Output 0TsROG.gif TheDress12-1-.png Pizza3.png BEN 10 IN GRANDPIE AWARDS.PNG TAWOG TheSorcerer.png 5e7.jpg|Gumball's Creepy Chin from Joey Wheeler Gumball with Penny.jpg|Gumball amazed by Penny's true form Relationships Friends: * Darwin (best friend/adoptive brother) * Penny (girlfriend) * Banana Joe * Carrie Kruger * Tina Rex * Rocky Robinson * Mr. Robinson (unrequited) * Clayton * Sarah * Molly Collins * Hector Jötunheim * Idaho * Mr. Small * Masami * Leslie * Billy Parham * Bobert * Ocho Tootmorsel * Anton Enemies: * Rob (nemesis) * Miss Simian * Principal Brown (at times) * Tobias Wilson (at times) * Tina Rex (at times) * Jamie * Alan (on and off) * Mrs. Robinson * Carlton * Virus * Jealousy * Evil Turtle * Ant-One * Zach * Mr. Chanax * Goblin * Gargaroth * Mr. Rex * Anais (formerly) * Clare (formerly; one-sided) * Mr. Robinson (one-sided) * Mrs. Robinson * Billy Parham (formerly) * Josh (formerly) * Jodie (formerly) * Julius Oppenheimer Jr. (formerly) Trivia *Gumball is known to be a caricature of a young Ben Bocquelet. *Gumball's Toonforce can arguably make him one of Cartoon Network's most powerful characters. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Mischievous Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Martial Artists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Successful Category:Related to Villain Category:Ferals Category:Protectors Category:Tricksters Category:On & Off Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Destructive Category:Dimwits Category:Egomaniacs Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Leaders Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Self-Aware Category:Determinators Category:Male Damsels Category:Strategists Category:Insecure Category:False Antagonist Category:Officials Category:Empowered Category:Weaklings Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroic Creator Category:Envious Category:Falsely Accused Category:Childhood friends Category:Elementals Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Berserkers Category:Teleporters Category:Speedsters Category:Remorseful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Lazy Category:Optimists Category:Scapegoat Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Unwanted Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Incompetent Category:Archenemy Category:Sympathetic Category:Selfless Category:The Hero Category:Normal Badass Category:Mentally Ill Category:Grey Zone Category:Paranoid Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Internet Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Invulnerable Category:Time-Travellers Category:Crossover Heroes